Seteth
Seteth 'is a playable character from ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is second-in-command to Archbishop Rhea of the Church of Seiros, as well as an instructor in the Officers Academy, where he offers lessons in Lances and Authority. He has a Major Crest of '''Cichol. In reality, Seteth is a Manakete who lost his ability to transform into a Dragon long ago and is actually Cichol in person. It is also revealed that Seteth is actually Flayn's father instead of her brother and that the duo is masquerading as human siblings for their own protection as many seeks draconic blood to extend their lives. Personality Seteth is a man who values order and discipline. He is very loyal to Rhea and the Church and shares her hostility towards those that oppose the Church or practice other faiths. He is skeptical of Rhea's decision to hire Byleth as a new professor. While he accepts her judgement, he initially expresses firm skepticism until they rescue Flayn. After that incident, he expresses complete gratitude in them and places his full trust in taking care of his sister in the meantime. He dotes on his sister Flayn and worries about her constantly. He can be a bit overprotective at times, but ultimately loves her dearly. History Ancient History Long before even the war against Nemesis, Cichol fell in love with an unamed Manakete woman and the two conceived Cethleann together. The family was absent from Zanado when Nemesis masacred most of the children of Sothis and Sothis herself. They alongside Macuil and Indech sided with Seiros in her war against Nemesis. Cichol's wife was killed and Cethleann was deeply wounded during the conflict, which is what caused him to become extremely protective of his daughter. As a result of her wounds, Cethleann entered into a draconic sleep to recover. Over the next millenium, the two hid in the ruins of Zanado until Cichol took the name of Seteth and went to live at Garreg Mach Monastery with Seiros, now known as Rhea. They were soon after joined by Cethleann who had fully recovered and now went by the name of Flayn. White Clouds Seteth is initially very suspicious of Byleth as not much is known about their life and they themselves say they don't know their origins. During the Horsebow Moon, Flayn is kidnapped by the Death Knight. After Flayn has been found safe and sound, Seteth initially wants to take her into hiding in order to prevent such a situation from happening again. Flayn propose to enter Byleth's class instead as running away would only delay the inevitable and it is better for her to be around the Knights of Seiros than on her own. After that Seteth trusts the professor a lot more. Crimson Flower f Byleth sided with Edelgard, Seteth leads the defense of Garreg Mach's walls. If Flayn is defeated before him, he orders her to withdraw, which she complies with. He shows disgust at Byleth's decision to side with Edelgard. Despite his best efforts, he is eventually defeated and forced to retreat. After the timeskip, the Church reorganizes and attempts to retake the monastery, with Seteth leading the expeditionary force. Prior to the battle, Seteth speaks with Flayn outside the monastery. She does not want to fight Byleth but Seteth insist to despite the fact that he still owes them for saving Flayn's life. Seteth is angered that Byleth would have decided to go against Rhea, and because of this he has seen Rhea change for the worst, knowing the Church will not be what it once was five years ago. He tells Flayn to stay away from the front lines for her own safety. If Byleth battles Seteth, he makes a deal with them. Due to their involvement in saving Flayn, if they defeat him in battle, both he and Flayn will go into hiding and allow them to do whatever they want afterwards. After retreating, Seteth meets with Catherine and give her a letter for Rhea telling her that as much as he despise Byleth, his desire to protect Flayn is greater than his desire to defeat them and that they are going into hiding. Silver Snow If Byleth sides with the Church against Edelgard, Seteth becomes Byleth's second in command after the timeskip and Rhea's disappearance. He is the first one Byleth meets in the ruins of Garreg Mach Monastery upon exiting his draconic sleep. The duo then sets to kill the thieves that have been stealing from the church in those five years. Upon killing Edelgard, Seteth and the others receive a posthumous letter from Hubert, who reveals to them where is Rhea and the hideout of Those Who Slither in the Dark. Rhea and Seteth then inform Byleth of the childrens of Sothis and the story of Those Who Slither in the Dark and the way they manipulated Nemesis to get their revenge on Sothis and the Dragons. After the battle at Shambhala, Rhea decides to inform Byleth of everything she has kept hidden from the others. The battle has taken a toll on her health and she go berserk to her degenerating blood. She turns into her draconic form and start attacking the monastery. One of the Knights soon comes in and informs Seteth that several priests and knights who were bonded with Rhea by a blood pact have started degenerating as well and are changing form. The White Beasts created by this even then start to converge with Rhea and Seteth tells Byleth that all of Fódlan will be destroyed in the process. Following the battle, he stays at Byleth's side and propose numerous reforms. ''Fire Emblem'' series ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' Stats ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' , Rhea, and Flayn in the Cathedral.]] Seteth makes an appearance in the Garreg Mach Monastery stage released alongside Byleth. He appears as a background character in the Cathedral where he is standing next to Flayn and Rhea. He also appears as an Advanced support Spirit. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Manaketes Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits